The Consequence of Moodulators
by TheNot-so-averageGirl
Summary: About a month after "Emotion Sickness" Shego discovers that she is pregnant and since she forgot how she became pregnant, Dr.D helps her out. FIRST ATTEPMT AT FANFICTION! Reviews welcome! NO FLAMES but constructive criticism is good.


**The Consequence of Moodulators**

**Chapter 1 – Sick…again?!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY IDEAS!!! EVERYTHING ELSE BELOINGS TO DISNEY! **

*******

"Ugh!" Shego woke up feeling not herself. There was this sharp pain in her midsection and she felt horrible. Then she raced to her bathroom and started getting really sick.

"Okay, something is up! I've NEVER felt this sick before" she thought to herself. There was the time where she caught a cold from Kimmie but it was NOTHING like this! Sure she had sick days in the past but in comparison they were like a minor cut to a broken bone. 15 minutes later her phone rang.

"Hello?" Shego said into the phone and was surprised at how hoarse her voice was.

"Shego, are you awake now?!" Dr. Drakken yelled into the phone. His assistant was half an hour late. He wondered why her voice was so hoarse.

"Yeah, but I feel really sick." Replied Shego

"I can tell. Your voice sounds awful." Drakken said worried for Shego. She sounded really sick and hoped she would get over it

"The weird part is that I never felt this sick in my entire life! Oh and I'm STARVED!" Shego yelled using all her effort to do so.

"Hmm… in your case this may be serious. After breakfast, we will go see a doctor, okay?" Drakken offered hoping Shego would say yes. She normally puts her health first…

"Sure sounds good. What's for breakfast?" She asked mainly thinking about food and how hungry she was "Normally, I don't crave food like this…" she thought to herself.

"Well, I cooked bacon and eggs sunny side up with some OJ, sound good?" He said. Even though he knew Shego was vegetarian and practically hated eggs and OJ.

"Sure, but instead of bacon I want toast. I thought you knew I was a vegetarian Dr. D." She answered. She wanted the last part to sound sarcastic but with her voice it didn't. She wondered why she said yes to the eggs and OJ though, she knew she hated both food items. "must be because I'm ravenous" she thought.

"Sorry about the bacon, I knew it's just I forgot for a minute. Anyways see you soon then." Drakken hung up and waited for Shego in the kitchen.

Shego came down a few minutes later and was looking very ill. Her long, raven hair was messed up and her pale/green skin looked even paler and greener.

"Wow, you look really sick Shego. Maybe you should eat in the hovercraft cause the sooner we get to the doctor, the sooner we can get you feeling like… you" Drakken said. Now that he seen and heard how sick Shego was, we wanted her to recover from her illness soon.

"yeah… but the motion might not help. I'll eat quick though, I'm so starved I can eat in no time!" Shego quickly said so she could eat and go. She never was in a hurry to see a doctor but see really wanted to feel better.

She grabbed her plate of eggs & toast and got a glass of OJ and ate everything in a minute. She gulped down the OJ and was ready to go.

On the way there, Drakken asked Shego just exactly what was wrong with her.

"Well, when I woke up all I could feel was this sharp, twisting pain in my stomach area and I was really sick for awhile…" Shego responded "Oh and I was really hungry and still tired"

"Okay then, that's it?" Drakken asked. To him it sounded like food poisoning, but he and Shego had the exact same meal for dinner, except Shego didn't take any turkey.

"Yup. It's really weird, don't you think?" Shego asked, hoping Drakken would know what was wrong with her but sadly, he didn't.

"Very." He replied. As they made their way to the doctor's.

They got there in no time with the hovercraft and they didn't even have to wait. Dr. Katrina Dreadlocks was able to examine Shego. She took a blood test for starters and asked her questions about her health in general while she waited for the test results. When she went to get them, Shego and Dr. Drakken had no idea what the results would show…

"Okay so, Shelia from the blood test everything looks alright. No major or minor injuries to cause your illness, and your diet has no effect on you in an unhealthy way, and you don't have the flu, and the blood test shows that you don't have food poisoning like I thought. Shelia, you're pregnant. Congratulations!" Dr. Dreadlocks announced while Shego and Drakken shared a look of total shock. The doctor left to see another patient and Shego and Drakken were still in the examination room, stunned.

"Okay… so I'm pregnant?! How is that even POSSIBLE?! I don't remember… ugh! So how?! Man, I… just can't remember how?!..." Shego was sputtering in disbelief. It made sense though, with the pain, the hunger, the sickness and the tiredness but still! She had a good memory and _should _remember stuff like this! Then why couldn't she remember?!

"Shego, it's going to be fine. I don't understand how you don't remember though… but…" Drakken trailed off as memories came flooding back…

~~~Flashback~~~

After being dragged along at the park all day long Drakken and Shego went back to their lair. When they got back though, Shego would not leave her boss alone! She kept hanging around him telling him how she's in love with him and asking him about the electromagnetic accelerator.

Then, she sighed, "I want you"

Drakken was taking by surprise! "Err… what did you say?"

Shego giggled like a schoolgirl "I said, I want you, silly"

"Okay—" Drakken started but was cut off by Shego's lips on his. Not knowing how, they somehow made their way to Drakken's bedroom.

"Uh Shego, are you sure about this?!" Drakken asked when his lips were free to do so.

"The only thing I'm sure about these days is you." She purred, as they flopped onto his bed. Moments later, he was feeling what she was feeling as they were making out. He didn't want to let go of the feelings that were suddenly flooding his mind.

"I think I_ love_ her…" he thought to himself as they got deeper and deeper… both of them not regretting what they were doing right then and there.

~~~Flashback Ends~~~

"Oh, man. I have a feeling that I got Shego pregnant." Drakken thought to himself, he wasn't sure if he was going to tell her as they left the office in silence. That was probably why Shego couldn't remember, because she was under the effects of the moodulator at the time. He remembered when the chip came off Shego suffered the memory loss and had no idea of how she was for the last 6 hours or so. Drakken knew what he had to do but was probably going to get beat up by Shego if he does.

"Sometimes, you got to do what you got to do…" he thought as he was thinking of ways to tell her…

_Tbc..._

**A/C: Shego the vegetarian – I don't know why I made her a vegetarian, maybe cause she seems like the kind of person to be one or maybe cause I am one. I don't know but in my story she is so yeah.**

**Katrina Dreadlocks – I like the name Katrina and I like dreadlocks, end of story**

**Shelia – Shego's real name in this story. I noticed how some other writers have another name for Shego so whoever came up with Shelia, kudos to you! The reason I put Shelia in is I wouldn't think Shego would introduce herself as Shego – world infamous villainess.**

**Ever notice in "Emotion Sickness" there's that huge gap between the photo booth scene and the milkshake scene? The Flashback shows what happened between the two scenes in my writing! XP**

**Okay then, that's the first chapter and there will be more! I'm not sure when I will be able to update but should be sometime at the end of September. It would be sooner but school starts this Tuesday and I'm starting high school (excited!) so time is precious! If you want to review, please do, but no flaming please! This is my first fan fiction and I worked a lot on this but constructive criticism is appreciated! Thx and stay tuned for chapter 2! **


End file.
